Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 043
Memories of Battle Summary The Duel Allison is locked in her fifth Action Duel required to participate in the Action Duel Tournament. Allison has taken early blows from her opponent Rochelle Hurst not feeling the desire to win after the number of recent experiences finally takes a toll on her motivation. But when Allison's grandparents Cameron and Natasha arrive to see her duel, Allison activates Negate Attack to end Rochelle's Battle Phase. To impress her grandfather, Allison's vigor is restored. Allison gets pumped for the match to Rochelle and everyone's surprise since she was so sluggish at first. Allison draws and scans her field and hand before running across the field for her Action Cards. Arthur privately remarks that he rarely ever sees Allison so invigorated. Rochelle quickly chases after Allison. Allison thanks Rochelle for her Vampire monsters' abilities. Because now, she can banish "Beginning Knight" and "Evening Knight" in her Graveyard to Special Summon Luminous Gaia the Fierce Knight from her hand in Attack Position. Rochelle comments that she though Pendulum monsters were supposed to be in the Pendulum Zone. Allison insists that this particular monster prefers to be summoned with its own effect. Allison spots one of her Spell Cards. Allison jumps on Luminous Gaia and rides her monster to get her Spell Card. With Allison speeding up, Rochelle needs Vampire Vamp to use its psychic abilities to carry her. First, Allison explains that with Beginning Knight and Evening Twilight Knight banished from her Graveyard, she can add a Ritual Monster and Ritual Spell Card to her hand from her Deck. Xavier begins cheering now. Shaheen notices Xavier and tells Natasha she didn't know Allison has a boyfriend. Arthur exclaims that she doesn't. Watching with a smile, Cameron knows Allison is in no position to suddenly make a big attack. Allison grabs her Spell Card, Sword Dance, which she promptly activates to have Luminous Gaia throw his spear at Rochelle. The lance diverges into seven more lances, armed with 100 points of damage. Vampire Vamp stops the lances with telekinesis and destroys them. Rochelle still takes damage, but her monster protects her. TJ compliments her incoming counterattack; Harrison notes that Allison didn't inflict much damage but she sending a message. Continuing her turn, Allison sets one card in her Spell/Trap Zone and Normal Summons Command Knight, who is powered by the Molten Destruction. Allison explains its boosting effects of increasing its ATK and Luminous Gaia's ATK by 400. Allison ends her turn. The audience is disappointed Allison is not Pendulum Summoning while some other wish she summoned Black Luster Soldier. The White Night Dragon speaks to Cameron, wondering if Allison has inherited Cameron's dueling skills. Cameron insists that she has, but her dueling is very different to his dueling when he was first a duelist at Duel Academy. Chris and Jordan walk into the school to see the ongoing duel. The White NIght Dragon points out the two boys, noticing that they have a power similar to Allison inside of them as do Xavier, TJ, and Harrison. Cameron admits he kind of doesn't want to deal with it. The White Night Dragon attests Cameron's attitude to his dueling experiences in his younger years. The dragon says that those battling experiences have made Cameron colder even though he doesn't show it. Even now, Cameron can see that these Action Duels are like duels in the Spirit World. Cameron's heart rate increases, being reminded by the battles he faced. Ice begins to form around his fist and Shaheen holds her husband's hand. Shy can tell; she feels it too. Shy admits she doesn't like these Action Duels because they remind her of combat as well. Shaheen says that if they were truly terrified of battle then they would not have come back for their granddaughter. Cameron calms himself, embarrassed that he had to be reminded that his grandchildren need him. Rochelle begins her turn. Vampire Vamp releases her when she is commanded to attack Luminous Gaia. Vampire Vamp attacks with a powerful crimson blast. Allison still rides her Luminous Gaia who charges into the attack. Allison orders Command Knight to join in on the attack as she activates her Trap, Covering Fire to grant Luminous Gaia ATK equal to Command Knight's ATK. Rochelle is outraged as she sees Luminous Gaia with 4800 ATK all used to overpower and destroy her Vampire Vamp. Luminous Gaia uses his lance to deflect the blast before throwing it to annihilate the vampire. A new one soon materializes in his hand. The audience becomes riled with the turn of events. Xavier is quite proud. Allison looks to her grandfather, who bears a stern look. Allison looks confused and Cameron mouths something to her granddaughter. Allison reads that she needs to be more observant. Allison turns back around to see Vampire Vamp back on the field. Rochelle explains her monster's effects, which allow her to revive Vampire Vamp if she was equipped with a monster. Rochelle soon finds her Spell Card Overpowering Eye, which she is allowed to activates. Allison orders Luminous Gaia to take off. Allison hopes to find her Spell "Command Silencer;" Allison finds a Spell Card but it disheartened to see that it is not the Spell she needs. Vampire Vamp lands her direct attack Allison, blowing her off Luminous Gaia. Command Knight rushes into catch Allison before she falls. The direct attack did a lot of damage, leaving Allison with 150 LP, but the bandages on her arms burn off while the ones on her legs begin to unravel. Allison's scars are exposed and they give Cameron flashes back to the times he saw his friends wounded in battle. Shaheen is quickly becomming much less calm. Natasha notices her parents quite uneasy. Cameron sheds a tear. Cameron apologizes to Arthur; every day he has to see Allison with those bandages. It's not that they are hideous. Rather, it is reminder that there was a time he couldn't protect Allison from being hurt. Arthur comments that it's the first time he's seen Cameron remotely serious. Command Knight assists Allison to her feet. Allison rips the bandages off her arms as they'd get in the way. Allison is certain Rochelle as at least one more move or her Luminous Gaia is going to rip through her LP next turn. Rochelle reveals Vampire Duke in her hand; she banishes Vampire Sorcerer from her hand to Normal Summon it in Attack Position. Vampire Duke then performs some sort of spell once that materializes a coffin on the field. Vampire Lord then emerges from the coffin in Defense through Duke's effect to revive a DARK Zombie-Type monster from his Graveyard. Rochelle explains that she's summoning her monster now, so she can trigger Vampire Vamp's effect. Rochelle activates Vampire Vamp's effect to equip itself with Luminous Gaia then gain 2300 ATK. The Vampire bits Luminous Gaia's neck and the monster dissipates into a flurry of bats that surround their queen. Rochelle then overlays her two Level 5, Vampire Duke and Vampire Lord, monsters to Xyz Summon Crimson Knight Vampire Bram. Rochelle uses Bram's effect to detach an Xyz Material and Special Summon Lord Gaia from Allison's Graveyard to her side of the field in Attack Position. Now Allison is staring down the barrel of three incredibly powerful monsters. Allison draws, and Command Knight looks to its master. Allison readily activates Black Luster Ritual, selecting Command Knight on her field and Senju in her hand to Ritual Summon Black Luster Soldier in Attack Position. Allison tells Rochelle that she doesn't need to destroy all of her monster, she just needs a powerful strike on one. She equips her monster with the Mythical Blade of Tizona. Black Luster Soldier receives a magnificent new sword that increases its ATK by 500. Black Luster Soldier attacks and destroys Lord Gaia, and Allison explains that Tizona will double the Battle Damage. Done in by her own monster effects, Rochelle watches as Lord Gaia is destroys and her LP drops to 0, winning Allison the Duel. The Action Field fades away, and Allison is applauded for her victory. Rochelle and Allison shake hands before Harrison sets up for the next duel. Xavier wants to get to Allison, but the girl runs up to her grandfather, giving him a big hug. Despite his happiness to see Allison, Cameron cannot help feel a bit responsible for the wounds on Allison's body. Allison unloads a large amount of questions on Cameron who is willing to answer then after they pick up her brothers. Xavier and TJ make their way to Allison and her grandfather, but they are stopped by Cameron's overwhelming aura that he unintentionally releases. Chris and Jordan realize that the man is Allison's relative and leaves, insisting they don't have the power to confront him anyway. After a few minutes the second duel is underway, and Allison leaves with her family. A Headed Discussion Allison is thoroughly elated to see her grandfather. In the car, Allison asks him how she though her dueling was if he has any pointers. She also asks how he's been and more. Cameron doesn't recall Allison being this energetic as a child to which Allison says that her grandfather is her idol and favorite person, so she's especially excited to see him. Cameron is seemingly distant but repeats that they can talk about it at home. When they get home, Leon and Noel are there having been taken home by one of the police officers. Leon and Noel are elated to see their grandparents, and Cameron looks at Leon with an unusual amount of angst. The White Night Dragon says that boy has a spirit inside him, stronger that him. The dragon insists that Leon has inherited Cameron's abilities and more, but they are deeply dormant. Shaheen has gifts for her grandsons, but Natasha tells them to go upstairs for a while. Allison follows, saying she has to fix her bandages. When Allison comes back down, she returns still excited to see her grandfather, but she is more calm when the atmosphere of the room becomes more serious. Natasha explains that they called her parents to their home because of the strange events revolving around Allison especially these diamonds. Cameron stands up and asks if he can see him. Allison is confused and Cameron says that he's like to see the Amarillo Gale Dragon, a monster of tremendous beauty as Cameron describes. Cameron asks about the five other boys at the stadium. Allison is confused, and Shaheen explains that while they were there she and Cameron sensed the presence of five other powerful overlapping but faintly distinct forces. Three were similar to Allison while the other two had their own "frequency." Allison groans asking her parents how much they told her grandparents. Cameron says pretty much everything from Allison being going missing for nearly a week, to discovering Pendulum Summoning, to having a grudge match with her Duel Gang leader. Allison insists that is about everything. Cameron is put off by the word "about," and says that for him to help he has to know all the facts, including the one where there is another dragon that she's protecting. Caught, Allison pulls out the Hope Diamond Dragon, which Shaheen says carries a different aura about it. Allison asks how her grandparents could possibly help. Cameron says that he and Shy have been through hell and back. Cameron's eyes glow bright blue. The temperature drops in the room and ice crystallizes in the atmosphere. Natasha, Arthur, and Allison are shocked, asking how that's possible. Cameron retracts his abilities and explains that he is a psychic duelist with the power over ice. Cameron reveals his Spirit Partner is White Night Dragon. Natasha tells Allison that she didn't inherit her father's abilities, and neither did Allison or her brothers, so they didn't share about Cameron's powers. Cameron explains that his powers themselves are not relevant, but the stories behind them. Cameron has Allison recall the stories he told her as a child. Cameron explains that the stories he told were sugar-coded to protect Allison from the reality of battle. Allison doesn't understand, but Cameron explains that Allison is currently part of some sort of game that will evolve into war if she's not careful. Cameron says that Allison's wounds are only the start. Cameron recalls seeing his friends burned, stabbed, crushed, and beaten when he participated in the war in the Duel Terminal World. Cameron explains that when he endured training to control his psychic abilities, he was put to the test in terrifying waves against ruthless opponents. Cameron says that he despises the Action Duels. Cameron says that when he saw Allison dueling, he was excited to see her duel for fun but in truth, Action Duels have turned the warfare between Duel Spirits into a game. The danger is real and the stakes are costly. Arthur interjects saying that he wants Allison to stop dueling for a while until situation blows over. Allison is outraged. Natasha says they haven't discussed the details yet but it is in Allison's best interest to at least have her wounds heal. Shaheen explains that that is impossible. Shaheen says that war will not wait for Allison. Arthur says there won't be a war and Allison's not fighting anything, still doubting any of these stories Allison was told to as a kid. Cameron says that there will be a battle, and Allison will have to stand at it at the front lines. Those five other boys will be involved as well. Arthur raises his voice, saying Allison will not duel. Cameron tells Arthur that he has to learn from his mistakes. Cameron takes full responsibility in teaching Allison to Turbo Duel, but it was Arthur's over-protectiveness that pushed Allison to joining a Duel Gang behind his back. Cameron insists that at this moment, Arthur is simply powerless. Arthur rebuffs and Cameron says that Arthur cannot just yell everything into submission to get his way. He's been as childish and as stubborn as his daughter. Cameron says that Arthur is powerless because he's not even a player in this game; Cameron adds that he's not a player either, his role in battle having ended years ago. Cameron says that when he was younger, his battles were in the Spirit World. This time, the battles are taking place here in the real world for everyone to see. However, Cameron didn't come here to debate with Arthur about Allison's dueling or parenting approaches. Rather, he came to help Allison prepare for whatever battle she has to face because he knows that Arthur and Natasha will try to hide Allison from it than helping her face it head on. Arthur then asks what happens when Allison gets hurt. Cameron tells Arthur to take another look at his bandaged daughter, saying that she's been hurt plenty and manages to pick herself up without anyone's help, and all of these restrictions on Allison cannot in any way heal her bandaged legs. Arthur is effectively silenced. Cameron turns his attention back to Allison, apologizing for their argument. Allison responds by coming clear even more. She explains everything that she happened since her duel with TJ at the beginning of the school year. Allison reveals her late night Turbo Duel with one of the boys at her school with some strange power, Chris. Allison relays all of her Duel Gang activity, which lead to the day she was gifted with the Hope Diamond Dragon. She explains her duel with Xavier and Void Malice, and her discovery of Pendulum Monsters. Allison also relays that Jordan and Chris also have diamonds with their own properties. Chris can stop time while Jordan can erase memories. Xavier's diamond allows him to use telekinesis while TJ and Harrison haven't yet been able to activate their diamonds. For her, Allison explains that her diamond can turn certain cards into Pendulum Monsters. Natasha asks if that is all, and Allison says that is absolutely everything. Cameron promises that she will face more. He repeats that he doesn't know what Allison's about to face, but whatever she's going to face she has to be ready. Cameron explains that the next day, he and Allison are going to duel. Leo Academy Meanwhile, at Johann's school, he continues to test the Pendulum monsters he is developing. He is informed that Allison performed in a duel recently, but she did not perform a Pendulum Summon. Johann is disappointed but not surprised, stating that Allison's dueling doesn't revolve around those Pendulum monsters. She just incorporates them when she needs them. Regardless, Johann says that he's getting closer to perfecting the cards he's developed. He plans to have them in time for the Action Duel Tournament. Featured Duel: Rochelle Hurst vs. Allison Kingsbury *''Duel continues from previous episode...'' Allison has 2150 LP, has four cards in her hand, and controls one Set Spell/Trap. Rochelle has 3250 LP, has two cards in her hand, controls "Vampire Vamp," equipped with "Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight" (4300/2000) and Continuous Spell: "Call of the Mummy." Turn 5: Allison Allison begins looking her her Spell Cards. Allison banishes "Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter" and "Familiar Knight" from her Graveyard to Special Summon "Luminous Gaia the Fierce Knight" from her hand in Attack Position (2300/2100). Allison finds one of her Spell Cards, "Sword Dance," which she uses to inflict damage equal to "Luminous Gaia's" Level x100 at the cost of it attacking (Rochelle 3250 > 2550). She sets one card and Normal Summons "Command Knight" (1200/1900 > 1700/1500). "Command Knight" increases the ATK of Allison's Warrior-Type monsters by 400 ("Command Knight:" 1700 > 2100; "Luminous Gaia:" 2300 > 2700). Turn 6: Rochelle "Vampire Vamp" attacks "Luminous Gaia;" Allison activates "Covering Fire" to gift "Luminous Gaia" ATK equal to her "Command Knight" (2700 > 4800). "Luminous Gaia" overpowers and destroys "Vampire Vamp" (Rochelle 2550 > 2050). Rochelle activates "Vampire Vamp's" effect to revive itself since it was equipped with a monster upon destruction. Rochelle finds her Spell Card "Overpowering Eyes," which she uses to allow "Vampire Vamp" to attack directly (Allison 2150 > 150). Allison manages to find of her Spell Cards. Rochelle activates "Vampire Sorcerer" in her Graveyard, banishing it so she can Normal Summon a Level 5 or 6 monster from her hand without a Tribute. He Normal Summons "Vampire Duke," whose effect allows Rochelle to Special Summon "Vampire Lord" from her Graveyard in Defense Position. Rochelle activates "Vampire Vamp's" effect to equip itself with "Luminous Gaia" then gain 2300 ATK (2000 > 4300). Rochelle overlays her two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Crimson Knight Vampire Bram" in Attack Position (2500/0). Rochelle uses "Bram's" effect to detach an Xyz Material and Special Summon "Lord Gaia" from Allison's Graveyard to her side of the field in Attack Position. Turn 7: Allison Allison Normal Summons "Magna Drago" (1400/600). She activates "Super Polymerization," discarding one card to fuse "Magna Dragon" with "Lord Gaia" on Rochelle's side of the field to Fusion Summon "Sky Galloping Gaia, the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position. Allison activates "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect to add "Spiral Spear Strike" to her hand from her Deck. She then activates it to allow her "Gaia" monsters to inflict piercing damage. "Sky Galloping Gaia" attacks "Vampire Bram" and Allison uses "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect to force "Bram" into Defense Position. "Vampire Bram" is destroyed and Rochelle takes the piercing damage (Rochelle 2050 > 0). Allison wins. Featured Cards Navigation